crimson
by ZayIsStillSparkleStars
Summary: red is his favorite color—Natsu, Lucy and Lisanna


**notes: **welcome to my extremely distorted mind. And an idiotic stupidly horrible written stupid fic. My thoughts: negative (boothumb)

**disclaimer:** no, I don't own Lucy, Lisanna, Natsu or any other characters used.

* * *

Natsu sighed, opening the door for the red head. She gave him a firm look, staring hard at his dull obsidian eyes.

"I told you not to drink." She spat, sitting in her consultation seat. Natsu didn't care, sitting down in his beanie bag. He looked to the dark red curtains in his room. How he loved that color.

"So, shall we begin." The red head asked him, pushing on her glasses. Natsu nodded in order to begin. He lied on his armchair. The doctor studied his expression and said,

_"Sleep."_

_The lights went off._

,

,

,

,

He opened his eyes and met the ones of chocolate brown.

_Lucy._

"Idiot," she slapped his arm. "Don't just go off like that."

He sighed in return. Not really caring about what the blonde said. She gave him the look and sat on his lap. "I missed you."

"I did." Natsu stammered, looking to the floor. Lucy looked into his deep obsidian eyes with much confusion. "What do you mean? Stop ignoring me!"

"I didn't."

"Seriously? I'll make something for you. Wait here." He waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Something's not right. Seconds past by. Soon minutes. After what seemed like ages, something snapped inside of him.

"Lucy?" He wondered into the kitchen. "Lucy. Don't fucking play with me."

The sight in front of him made chills run from every single nerve in his body.

The blonde was on the ground, tears still forced to run down her palepale_pale_ face. The tea cup in her hand, broken to shards and stuffed inside the blondes wrists. Her stomach, ripped apart. And blood, oh so redred_red_, spilled everywhere. Natsu clutched his stomach.

"Lucy. Oh my-holy shit." Natsu fell down to his knees, tears spilling from both of his eyes, staring at his one true love.

"I told you to wait there." He whipped his head to the side, only to look straight into electric blue eyes. "Natsu."

"Oh _fuck_-Lisanna."

She laughed, leaning down towards Lucy, kissing her pale cheeks.

"You bitch." He growled, backing away. "You sick twisted bitch."

"What happened?" She turned around, blood running down her face, eyes, mouth. "What's bothering you Natsu? Don't you like my art piece?"

"Art?!" He grimaced, turning to Lucy.

"Don't you like me? Don't you love me?" She frowned, walking towards him.

"No!-Go away, you monster!"

Closer, closer.

"Don't you want stay with me, like we used to?"

"Back off Lisanna!"

Natsu tripped and fell to the blood covered floor.

"Am I not worthy of you anymore?"

"Just-stop!" He sobbed.

"But I love you Natsu!"

"STOP!"

Her hands brushed his feet.

"Natsu please."

"FUCKING GO AWAY!"

"Why won't you love me?" She looked into his eyes.

"Please-Lisanna please, just fucking don't-please!"

Natsu covered his face, hoping the image would fade away. Once electric blue eyes, stared at him with crimson eyes, blood dripping down.

_Red is his favorite color._

,

,

,

,

Natsu gasped, opening his eyes, sweat dripping down his forehead. Groaning, he rested his arm on his eyes, taking slow deep breaths.

"...Do you always get the same nightmare?" The red head asked, looking down to her shoes.

"Yeah." He tried to catch his breath. "Almost the same. But she dies. She dies all the time."

"...And who is Lisanna?" She noticed the tensing of his shoulders as the mention of the name.

"My wife." Natsu answered slowly, looking at the dull portrait near his chair.

"Oh," the redhead smiled a little. "Things ended up a bit rough?"

"She died."

The woman's eyes widened. "Oh-I apologize-I didn't realize-"

"It's okay." Was the dull reply. "It was about 3 years ago."

"Okay." She concluded. "You'll have your reports soon. But I guess that's it for tonight."

Natsu nodded, facing the window.

The redhead paused before opening the door, firmly gripping on the doorknob. "I have one more question."

Natsu didn't seem to mind.

"How-How did uh Lisanna die?"

Natsu turned around and faced the red curtain.

"I cheated on her. She committed suicide," he pointed at the red curtain, "with that."

_Red is his favorite color._

* * *

**notes: **spare me your wrath. I know, yet don't have any answers. What did Natsu do? Is he crazy? What the fuck is in my mind? Just how fucked up are you, Zay?

And of course REDHEAD=ERZA-CHAN

So yeah, I was OBVIOUSLY inspired by **moonstrut's** (shesawesome) **sanguine**. I was so inspired by it that I let my fucked up mind let loose and let my incredibly horrible horror writing skills take over.


End file.
